The Karate Plan
by SkylarXP
Summary: Kim Crawford has a brilliant life. she even gets accepted into a karate school where a lot of the best sensei's train. But she wants the drop out due to none of her friends are going. but will there be a good surprise waiting for Kim? And as for Jack, he discovers something, at first it is amazing but what happens when he finds out the girl runs away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall, Skylar {Sky} here. This main idea of the story is inspired by how i felt today at school (like i don't have a single friend), but i didn't want to make it a sad story so i changed it from Kim being sad and friendless to something else...**

**Enjoy**

**KIMS POV**

"But jack, nobody else i know is going to this school." I said explain to jack for the 100th time today. You see, there is a big karate school called SCSKS. And all the best karate students go there. I waiting 7 years to get in and i finally got an acceptance letter today. "Kim, you may not know anybody yet but you will. You deserve to go to this school. You trained and took karate to go to this school in the first place. And as your best friend i forbid you to drop out now because you 'won't know anybody'" he said having his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes seriously. He was right though. "he is totally right Yo!" said jerry. "Yes. But according to my calculations, there is a 0.8 % chance you won't make any friends." I turned my head from Milton and Jerry and back to Jack who was giving Milton a 'Im gonna kill you if you bring down Kim's self esteem' look. "Just ignore him Kim" he said after sighing. "But jack, you're going to a Karate school too." I said looking worried. "Yeah i am, but it doesn't mean we can't talk." He said with hopeful eyes. "Yeah. I better go start packing, i leave tomorrow." I said. "Well i need to pack too. I leave tomorrow as well. Hey i go an idea, how about i go to your to help you pack, then you come to mine and help me pack, then we can do some practise at my house?" he asked like a little kid. "Yeah why not!" i said before grabbing his wrist and running out of the dojo to my house.

**After packing at both houses...**

"Okay, try a spinning dragon kick." Jack said holding a board out for me to kick. "HIYA!" i said trying to kick the board. I missed. "Its okay, it's okay, you just need to position your feet and body differently before you take off." Jack said. He came up behind me and put his hands on my waist guiding my torso to the right direction. "there." He said. "Now go" he said and holding the board up for me. "HIYA!" i yelled. I chopped the board clean in half. "Ahh i did i did it! Thank you so so much jack!" i said squealing up and down and hugging him at the same time. "i knew you could do it" he said laughing a little. "i better get going. My mum wants me home by 8." I said pulling out of his hug. "Okey dokey, at least let me walk you home though." He said. I nodded in reply and grabbed my bag. When we got outside he took my bag from my hand and slinging it over his broad shoulder. My eyes wondered to his chest and realised he was topless. I started at his abs for a while. "Like the view?" he said being the cocky person he is. "oh whatever Jack" i said laughing a bit. Just a little while we were halfway through and i was struggling to keep up with Jack. He noticed and put the bag down and picked me up making me squeal in surprise and put me on his shoulders and picked my bag up again. "Let's take a shortcut" he said before running quite fast into a dark alleyway.4 people i absolutely detest walked out in front of me and jack. "well well well, it looks like the cat is out of the bag now doesn't it" One of them said. I felt jack tense up, and his grip on me tighten. i Immediately realised that was Kai talking. "What are you talking about Kai?" jack said with an edge to his voice. He put me down and behind me protectively. "Well pretty boy, you're outnumbered. 4-1" Frank said. "4-2 actually" i said. They laughed. "Pretty boy i think your pathetic girlfriend wants to help you" Ricky said. "im not his girlfriend. And i think everyone here has established im stronger and better at karate then i look" i said crossing my arms. "Well Jackie. Are you prepared to bet on your girlfriend? She won't stand 20 seconds fighting me." Kai said. That pushed me over the edge. "thats it!" i shouted, Im a person, not something that can be bet over. I ran past jack and started attacking Kai. But jack pulled me to the side and into him. "Shhhh, Stop." He whispered into my ear as i was squirming trying to get free of his iron grip. Kai laughed hysterically. "Temper, temper kimmy" Brad said, that just made me more angry. Jack reluctantly let me go. I ran to Ricky and flipped him gaining a small groan of pain out of him. Next on my list was Kai. I went up to him smiling. He threw a punch at me. I easily dodged it and he attempted to kick me but i did a roly-poly and grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. I turned around and realised Jack had beaten Frank and Brad and was smiling, shaking his head and looking at me with interest. "What?" i said returning the same expression as him? "Nothing. Come on, let's get going." He said picking up my bag. We walked to my house talking the school we were each going to. When we got there i knocked on the door and my mum opened it. "Kimberly Anne Crawford! You're late. You were meant to be here 15 minutes ago!" my mum shouted angrily. "Sorry Miss Crawford. I took Kim through a shortcut when 4 people attacked us" Jack said to my mum not letting me answer for myself. "Oh okay. Well thank you Jackson. Come in now Kimberly. My mum said pulling me into house. I made a text to jack so he knows to text me. My mum Ellie never really liked jack. She thought he had a bad influence on me. "i don't like that boy Kim. You need to stay away from him." My mum said as i walked into the kitchen to make a hot chocolate. "it doesn't matter now anyway. Im going away where i won't have 1 single friend." I said with sadness. I did always want to get into this school, but when i met jack, he became my true friend. And the others did too. Everyone else used me. But the wasabi warriors were different. I just went upstairs and texted jack, but to my surprise, he texted me first.

**Jack: hey Kimmy. **

_Kim: Hey Jackson...lol_

**Jack: Ha-ha. Hilarious**

_Kim: don't sass me Mister sarcastic_

**Jack: lol yeah yeah, whatever Kim. Anyway, i have something to tell you**

_Kim: what?_

**I didn't know how to end it. So yeah lol... next chapter will updated soon. Im already working on it**

**Love sky** **XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall Sky here. i got nada to say so here you go...**

**ENJOY**

_PREVIOUSLY_

**Jack: lol yeah yeah, whatever Kim. Anyway, i have something to tell you**

_Kim: what?_

**Current**

**JACK POV**

"Shhh is alright Girl, i will see you soon." i said in a soothing voice rubbing her back as she was whimpering into my chest. "it is in Hawaii jack, im not gonna see you" she coughed fakely half way through the you part. "i mean you guys. For ages." she said in a panic. "Don't worry Kim. We can text and go on Skype as soon as you get there. But they don't have wifi one the plane so we can't do that." I said. This just made her whimper more. "Attention, plane 23 to New York city is now departing" said the informer. Kim looked up into my eyes with a single tear running down her cheek. I wiped it away with my cheek. "come on, you better get going" i said before giving her an encouraging nod. She looks back at me and i waved making her feel happier. "But what if she doesn't make friends Jack" Jerry said. "oh don't worry about it Jerry. I can guarantee she will have a friend there." I said with a smirk on my face. There confused faces made me laugh.

**KIMS POV**

I took my seat on the plane next to a red-headed girl. "Hey, im Abigail Branel, Abbey for short. Who are you?" she said. "Kim Crawford" i said simply. "Looks like somebody misses someone huh?" she said sympathetically. My eyes widened and she laughed. "Look i understand. You miss Jack, but dwelling over it won't help Hun" okay im freaked out. "H-how do you know about him?" You could hear how nervous i was. "Oh im Danna's cousin. Don't hate me i know what you're thinking but im nothing like her. In fact i hate her." That is a relief. "That makes 20000 of us then. She is so annoying everyone hates her." I said in a rush. "Well you better turn your phone off. It will be a 16 hour flight and we will get there at 4 in the morning. Wait, you are going to SCSKS right?" she asked me without taking a breath. "Yes i am. Are you?" i asked her curiously. "i am. But im not going to school, Donna is making me be her maid." I got really angry. "Donna can't do Karate Abbey. How is she coming?" i asked her. "oh she isn't going to the school. She is going to the town SCSKS that isn't just a school." Well that answered that. "oh okey dokey" the rest of th way was quiet considering i fell asleep.

**(Time skip) **

I just left the airport and i was in a taxi to the school, I immediately texted jack.

**Hey jack, i just got off the plane. Say hi to the guys for me please**

_Heya Kim, sure i will. How was the flight?_

**It was alright. But i miss you guys. I can't believe i won't see you for ages.**

_Naah its okay, everything will work out i promise. Now i g2g see you later Kim, text me when you get settled in._

I walked to the office and realised how long the queue was. 56 minutes later and i was next. "Welcome to SCSKS here is your schedule and your dorm. What is your name?" the enthusiastic women said. "Kimberly Crawford" yeah i know you all know i can't stand being called that but they always ask for my full name so i had too. Her head popped up from her computer. "oh Kim, you're out best student and we are so thrilled to have you here. On the first assembly you will be going up against our best boy student. But i do have to tell you that there has been an incident with the dorms so you have to share with a bou but he doesn't arrive until Tomorrow sweetie." She said before handing me my Schedule and Information including a map and where my dorm is on it. "Thanks miss" i said before walking to find my room. It turns out this is the only dorm with 2 bedrooms. Anyway i was late and school starts like in 10 minutes and the assembly is tomorrow after school.

**(Time skip-just finished the first day of school)**

Well that wasn't as bad as i thought. Karate was the best lesson. Not that i like all subjects, but karate was defiantly the best. And it turns out a lot of the kids here were awesome at it. Well it is a karate school Kim. Duh! I spoke out load on the way back to my dorm to nobody in particular. I got to my dorm, through the keys and my bad on the couch and went to get a drink. I heard a knock on the door and blonde Jersey Girls with high shoes, mini skirt, and crop top, orange (More than tanned) skin, poofed hair, and chewing gum. "So you the new girl?" one of them said with a very strong Jersey accent. "Yeah i guess, why y" She barged in my dorm before i finished my sentence and sat down the couch. "Listen Blondie" i cut her off. "Your blonde too you know." I said. "Whatever southern belle, nobody, and i mean nobody shows me up around here, got it?" she asked "err no. Nobody tells me what to do. So get yall butts out of here!" i shouted at them. They looked scared. I shook it off and changed into my pyjamas, and went to bed.

**(Time skip to after school finishes the next day)**

Jack hasn't texted me since 2 days ago and i don't know why. I don't think i did anything wrong but there you go. I was walking back to the dorm after a very boring karate lesson with those Jersey girls. trust me on this, i don't even think they are black belts, Like at all... I was running late so i could only put my bag in my dorm and go to assembly. I found the dorm was unlocked and found somebody lying on the couch with their hands behind their heads and watching TV. "Hey Kim, what's up" he said. "Jack?"

**You didn't expect that now did ya! For those i told i did say there would be a *wink* few surprises on the way. Oh and sorry for mistakes i wrote this like 3 in the morning. Anyway, get ready for the next chapter as i have started writing.**

**Love Sky xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously_**

I found the dorm was unlocked and found somebody lying on the couch with their hands behind their heads and watching TV. "Hey Kim, what's up" he said. "Jack?"

**_Current_**

i told you everything would be alright didn't i?" he said. He got up, and hugged me. "why didn't you text or call me?" i asked him. "i wanted it to be extra special when you saw me" he said shrugging. "okay whatever you say Jack" i said laughing. He did too and then grabbing my hand, he pulled me out the door. "Where are we going?" i asked him. "We are late for assembly. Come on" he whispered. Jack didn't like being late. He never did. But we walked talking happily until we got to the hall where assembly was being held. We took our seats when the Head teacher walked up at the front. "Welcome students to a brand new year at SCSKS. Now we have a lot to get through so get comftable guys. First of all we will be having the annual spar. For those who don't know, the annual spar is when the best boy student and girl student from the school go up against the second best students from the school. And the best boy student is...Jackson Brewer!" he said. I was so happy for jack. I so wanted it to be him. "Go up and get em tiger." I said nudging him. He chuckled and stood up and walked the front and shook Mr. Brown's (the head teacher) hand. "And the best Girl student is... Kimberly Crawford!" he said. I'm so happy. I couldn't wait to fight against somebody with jack by my side. I stood up and walked to where jack was standing and hugged him gaining a few whistles from the boys and death glares from the girls. "Okay settle down and Give Jack and Kim a round of applause." Mr Brown said. Everyone clapped their hands. "Okay, since there aren't a lot of good girls, no offence, it will be Jack and Kim against...Daniel wyn and Kai Anderson." **(A/N i don't know Kai's last name sorry guys)** I could see jack stiffen up at Kai's name. "its okay Jack" i whispered to him standing on my tip toes. He wasn't going to listen to me obviously. He put me behind him holding his arm out making sure i couldn't get forward. Mr Brown seemed quite young, maybe early 20s. "Wow, Looks like someone doesn't want to get their girlfriend hurt." Mr Brown said. "I'm not his girlfriend. Im his best friend." I said with an edge to my voice. Why does everyone think we are together? I don't even like jack like that. Yes you do Kim. You're in loooove. Shut up no im not. Mhm. Whatever Kimmy, i spoke to myself in my mind. "Aww, Pretty boy wants to protect his girlfriend." Kai said teasingly. "That's it!" i screamed running towards kai to attack him. Jack reluctantly let me go and battled Daniel. Kai through a punch and i easily dodged it. I kicked him and he lost his balance almost falling. `This is my chance' i said to myself. I did a back flip and a spinning dragon kick using Jacks tips and knocked him to the floor. "Congratulations Miss Crawford. Jack, your turn." Said Mr. Brown. Jack laughed and bowed to Daniel. You could see the nerves on his face. Jack noticed too. "Someone nervous?" he asked in his cocky voice. "n-no, not at all" Daniel stuttered out. I turned around because i heard something and when i looked back Daniel was on the floor and Jack was standing over him in a fighting stance. "good ol' jack" i said out loud but meant to in my head. "Thanks Kim. Now will you admit you have a crush on me?" he asked loudly being his cocky self. "i do not have a crush on you." I shouted at him and looked at the students who said in unison "mhm." Even Mr. Brown said it. "okay settle down students. Now since Jack and Kim over here and the best, every year the second best will be sparring with them. And back to everything else, we have a new student. She isn't a black belt but he dad paid her way in so let's make her feel welcome" he said mumbling about the part about her dad. "And her name is Donna Tobin"


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

_And her name is Donna Tobin_

**_Currently_**

**KIMS POV**

NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I couldn't believe it. Jack could see me tense up beside him so he whispered in my ear "Shhh its okay girl" i still didn't loosen up and Jack, once again, noticed. Donna walked up on stage, pushed me aside and hugged Jack. But he didn't hug back, in fact he pushed her of him and his facial expression made it look like he was disgusted. "Hello Jackie-poo! Im so happy to see you...And hello Kimberly" Donna said enthusiastically at Jacks name and Spat out mine. " . .Jackie-poo." Jack said ignoring my attempts to take him off stage before he attacked Donna. "Just leave it Jack. Come on." I said louder then i meant too. Donna snorted. "seems your stuck up, idiotic excuse of a girlfriend is tryna help you. Well let me tell you this Jack: you cant ignore me forever. I know you hate Kim but you don't have to try and make her feel better. She should just go back home, she is Just a stupid southern Belle. Wait im sorry Kimberly i said it wrong. It is just a southern belle." She finished talking and i ran off stage crying.

**JACKS POV**

"You're despicable you know that! You're a cow and you have no right to say that about Kim. If anything you're the one who is an idiot and should go back to whichever planet you came from!" I shouted at a smug Donna whose face immediately changed. I then left and ran in the direction Kim went in. I went to our dorm but she wasn't there. _Think like a Kim Jack, think like a Kim._ I thought. A light bulb went off in my head and i knew exactly where she was. Back in Seaford there was a park...our park. And it had a big oak tree that we would go to if we were upset. And Kim told me there were a park and an Oak tree here. So i was guessing she would go there. I found my way to the park and saw Kim drawing in her sketch pad up the oak tree. I climbed behind her and looked at what she was drawing. I was shocked. How can a girl with a perfect life feel like what she had drawn: me and Donna saying i love you (very detailed drawings btw) and her in the corner crying. "Hey Kim." I said sympathetically. She dropped the sketch pad and it fluttered to the ground below the tree on an unexpected page: me and Kim and a heart between us that says `forever together' "Shoot" she shouted climbing down the tree and picking up her sketch pad. "Come on, let's go back Kim." I said holding my hand out for her to take. She shook her head. "i can't Jack." She simply said. I knew the reason why. "Kim i won't let Donna hurt you, physically or emotionally. I promise." She sighed and hesitated but eventually took my hand. I couldn't help but still having the last page i saw of her and me in her sketch pad. But right now my priority was to keep Kim from having a meltdown.

We got to our dorm she collapsed on the Sofa. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhh it's alright. I won't let anything at all hurt you or attempt to. "i said. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "But what if you are asleep, what if someone kidnaps me, you're not in all m-"I cut her off and spoke. "Jack Brewer doesn't break promises. Trust me." I said to her. Shr thought about it for a while but nodded. "Okay" she said. I smiled and went across the room into the kitchen to make Kim a hot chocolate and put some pizza in the microwave. When i came back into the living-room i noticed Kim was asleep and mumbling something. But i didn't know what she was saying. All i could hear was mine and Donna's Name. I shook her but she didn't wake up. I then whispered in her ear "Rise and shine Kimmy" and she immediately woke up. "Hey Lazy" i said smiling at her. "Oh shut up!" she said laughing and playfully hitting my arm. "Is the assembly still going on?" she asked me curiously. "Yeah, should we go back?" i asked her. "Do we have too?" she asked me. "Yup come on." I said dragging her arm. She kept trying to resist. "Right Kim, you can either go by yourself or i will carry you in there." I said firmly to her. "i aint going Jack." She said to me. "Alright"i said to her picking her up and slinging her over my shoulder. "Let me go Jack and i mean it! Let me go!" she shouted while punching my back. But they were weak punches so it didn't really matter. "Sorry Kim no can do." I said like it was no big deal. "i left my earrings in the park, can you come with me please?" she asked me desperately. "Sure, let's go" i said giving in. When we got to the park it started thundering, not raining yet but thundering. "There they are." Kim shouted running to the tree and picking up her earrings. It started raining heavily and i could see Kim shivering so i took my jacket off and put it around her shoulders. We stared into each other eyes for a while, just staring. I took a huge risk and kissed her passionately. After a couple of seconds she didn't react and i wondered if i had just made a huge mistake. But as i was about to pull away, but she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed back. "Okay we don't have to go." I said to her as she pulled away and leant her forehead against my forehead. "i agree"

**Awww...i loved how that ended, i know it was short but i still loved it. Anyway im sorry for not updating sooner, i had my cousins round and my laptop kept switching itself off when i was halfway through writing the story. Please review...PEACE**

**Love sky xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

_"Okay we don't have to go." I said to her as she pulled away and leant her forehead against my forehead. "i agree"_

**_Currently_**

**JACKS POV**

"Come on Kim, you gotta come out sooner or Later!" I shouted through a door at an upset Kim who locked herself in her room. "No Jack! Im not coming out! You know what happened, im not going back!" she exclaimed through the door. Donna has been saying mean things about and to kim's face again. Its gotten around the school and everybody has started to be mean to her. She is tough but it is okay to say she has a weak spot. She just doesnt understand that. Shes vulnerable, shes vulnerable. But she is not a robot. Kim's theory is (and she is probably right) that Donna is gossiping about her to hide her own insurcurites. "please Kim, i know you dont want to but i will be there with you." I said trying to convince her. I head some sniffles but she opened her door and immediatly fell into my arms. "shh, come on lets head to class." I said to her. I remembered i bought her something. "Kim?" she looked up at me. "turn around." I said to her. Shd did as she was told and spun 180 degrees. I took out a locket from my pocket with a picture of us in and put it around Kims neck. When i was done she turned back around to face me. "its beautiful." She simply said. I smiled and we walked off to out first class together.

**JACKS POV**

"ahh look who came back. Pretty boy and laughing stock." Kai said. "Look whos talking mr 'i can beat Jack in anything but lost at a sparring between a girl'" Jack said. I held my laugh in by coughing. "who do you think you are laughing at me. Your the schools laughing stock. Nobody likes you. Not one single person." That hurt Kim, i saw it in her face "I maybe tough on the outside but i do have feelings too..." She trailed off. "come on Kim, lets go." I said pulling Kim out the door. I thought she would keep going but she didnt. She got out of my grip, ran back and attacked Donna. "kim!" i shouted running after her. But by the time i got there kim had already punched Donna and had her up against a wall with Kim holding her up by her throat. Damn, she is vicious but she is good. I pulled Kim away and wrapped my arms around her so she couldnt escape. She kept squirming and squirming and wouldnt stop. "Kim calm the heck down!" i shoutes/whispered into her ear. She decided to squirm just not as much. Kai laughed. "Jack, do you really think that all of us would loose against Kim? Cause i dont. Oh, and i thought you might want to be re-aquainted with." Kai said smirking as he bought out a girl roughly my hight with my colour hair and eyes. It may have been 11 years but i still recognised her. "Layla?!" i asked suprised. She had a rope in her mouth so she couldnt speak, and she had ropes tied around her hands. She nodded to my question. "who's Layla?" Kim said. As soon as she realised i was surprised, she stopped squirming alltogether. "Layla is my sister. My mom told me she died when we were 4." I said still in shock. I purposely turned around making it look like i was leaving, Kai untied Layla and i turned around running to her, picking her up and running back out with Layla and Kim. Me and Layla were catching up and i could see Kim acting awkward. "Oh Layla, this is one of my best friend but i think of her more than just..." i trailed off regreting saying 'but i think of her more than just' Kim heard which put a confused look on her face and Layla's too. "More than just what?" they said in unison. "Heh...Nevermind." i said getting up and walking into my room. I noticed Layla say "he sooo fancies you." And Kim replying with a "i know right."

**KIMS POV**

I can honestly say, im ticked off. I mean meating Layla was awesome, she is one of my best friends not but i have had some more visits from those jersey girls who have teamed up with Donna and her wannabee Mini Donna's. There was a loud bang at the door which woke Jack up. I opened it and said to Jack "Speak of the Devils" which made him snicker a bit. "What do you want!" i shouted at Donna, which made her flinch along with the other girls. "im here to see Jack obviously. Duh." She said like it was the most obviously thing in the world. "well he is busy." I said blocking her way. I said that to her for a 3 reasons. 1-it ticks her off. 2-to save jacks butt. He hates Donna and doesnt want to see her. And 3-because Jack is my boyfriend. Yup! You heard that right! Jack is my boyfriend! Donna laughed. "He isnt your boyfriend Kim. Just let it go. He loves me and not a stupid southen belle like you." I saw Jacks mouth drop. He got up of the couch and walked behind me, slipping his arm around my waist. "i think you'll find i am Kims boyfriend." A smug Jack said. Donna's face was absolotly priceless. "touche!" one of the Jersey girls said. "i got the picture of the 'cute couple' bye guys." One of the Donna wannabees said dragging a speechless Donna out the room. "Thanks Jack." I said after a pause. "for what?" he asked confused. "...do you know what? It doesnt matter." I said walking into my room. "Wait up Kim, Wanna go out to get some pizza instead of lesson?" he asked with curiosity showing in his voice. "we're gonna blow off lesson to go on a..." i trailed off. Jack finished the sentence "a Date."

**I love love loved that ending! im updating soon,already working on the next chapter. please check out m new story too. its call Kidnapped. PEACE**

**Love sky x**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously**_

"We're gonna blow off lesson to go on a..." i trailed off. Jack finished the sentence "a Date."

_**Currently**_

***after the date***

**KIMS POV**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Layla said screaming and running up to me when I and Jack came back after our date. Jack was oblivious and thought Layla was upset about something. "Layla are you okay? Who hurt you I will rip their skull out!" he shouted. I and Layla rolled our eyes at the same time. "Really Jack? Nothing is wrong jeez. Kim can I talk to you privately please?" she asked me. I nodded my head and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the kitchen. "So, where did he take you did he try to impress you by shoving a load of food into his mouth did he kiss you what happened!?" she asked in one breathe. "Dang girl, you got the lungs of…I don't know what" I said back to her. "Kim has jerry brainwashed you so you talk like him or have you been spending waaaay to much time with him?" she asked me clearly worried. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Oh and one more thing Kim, principle Stuart wants to talk to you and Jack." She said skipping out of the room.

**LAYLAS POV**

After talking to Kim I entered my room and shut the door. I shouted through my bedroom door hoping Kim would hear. "Pink or Purple?" she said purple obviously. "Kim this isn't a date you and Jack are going on, it's a date I'm going on with Br-" I was cut off as jack yelled "WHAT?!" At me as he flung my door open. "Err….um….never mind." I said as I walked, almost ran, out my room. But I didn't expect Jack to come up behind me and fling me over his shoulder carrying somewhere on campus. "Jack Let me go!" I shouted punching his back. He didn't listen to me. When I was passing my date, which had roses which ftr is fricking adorable, and screamed for him to help me. "Dude if you help my sister you will die." Jack said threateningly. Jack got annoyed when _he _got me off Jacks shoulder. I could have sworn Jack was going to kill him. "Jack, you've met Brody before." I said calmly from behind Brody. "Yes Layla, I know who Brody is," Jack turned his attention to Brody's casual look and roses. "Hot date tonight?" jack teased but obviously Brody didn't get the memo. "Very hot actually" Brody said looking at me. I blushed. Jacks face went from smirking to anger. "YOU WHAT NOW? LAYLA MELODY BREWER YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" jack shouted at me as he picked me up and pulled me back to our dorm. I made a text action so Brody would know to text me though

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jack exclaimed as he sat down on the kitchen counter. "I never said anything because I knew you would act like this." I said in a sweet voice. "Well of course I would act like this. You can't date him Lay" he has no right to say that to me. "Why? Give me two good reasons." I said folding my arms. "He is a Black Dragon AND your way too young to date." I snorted at the pathetic 'excuses' "That is a karate stupid enemy thing, I can't help who I love and I'm the same age as you!" I shouted as I ran into my bedroom and slammed and locked the door.

**JACKS POV**

"She isn't wrong Jack." Kim said coming up behind me and turning me around. "Jack, do you think the reason why you don't want Layla to have a boyfriend is because she is 'your little sissy' and you need to protect her? Even though she is your twin but still, because I think you're the one who isn't ready for her to have a boyfriend and not her." Kim wasn't wrong. She was completely right. I wasn't ready to see my little Layla have a boyfriend. And I know your thinking 'why are you calling her little if she is the same age as you?' well that is because I swore to my grandad I would always protect Layla if I found her again, and I'm not breaking that promise now. "Maybe your right Kim." I said looking into her eyes. She smiled. Layla came out ignoring me but had her hair done and was wearing some casual clothes. "Hey Layla" "hey Lay" Kim said then I said. "Hi Kim" She answered. "Where are you going Layla?" Kim asked. Layla rolled her eyes and tilted her head waiting for Kim to figure it out. Once Kim nodded signalising she understood, Layla left smiling. "Where is she going?" I asked Kim confused. "She went on her date stupid." She said to me. "Hey don't blame me Jerry is my best friend. You know, after a couple of years his dumbness rubs off on you." I said defending myself with my hands in the air. "I noticed." I rolled my eyes at Kim's comment and turned my attention to the television that was now football. I love football but I can't throw one. Kim still thinks I'm cute though. "Jack sweetie, are you okay?" Kim asked me worriedly. "Yeah, I'm just thinking" I said staring into space. "No, you're obviously NOT okay. Come on, what's wrong." Kim said with clear worry in her voice again. After some silence she spoke again. "It's just one date Jack, how bad can it be." Kim said trying to calm me down. I lowered my head. "~scream'~" my head snapped up and looked at the closed dorm door where the scream was coming from. Kim stood up and went to investigate but I pulled her behind me. I slowly opened the door and found somebody who I hate so much holding a knife to Layla's throat and one of his 'mates' holding Brody's hands behind him so he couldn't help Layla. "LAYLA"


	7. Chapter 7

Previously

I lowered my head. "~scream'~" my head snapped up and looked at the closed dorm door where the scream was coming from. Kim stood up and went to investigate but I pulled her behind me. I slowly opened the door and found somebody who I hate so much holding a knife to Layla's throat and one of his 'mates' holding Brody's hands behind him so he couldn't help Layla. "LAYLA"

Currently

JACKS POV

"you!" he shouted, dropping Layla's shaking body and punching me. "stay away from my sister!" I shouted while taking her in my arms. His eyes narrowed and I could hear her heart beating. Brody was trying to escape. "don't move!" he shouted while punching him. "why?" I asked. "why what!" he sneered with an edge to his voice. "why all this?" I said rubbing Layla's back soothingly. "You made me look like a fool in china." he mumbled. "the only way I could get you back was harm Layla. Kim can clearly look after herself, but Layla is your little sister and since you just got her back, I thought maybe I could take her away from you again." he said retaining his position from relaxed, to punching Brody again. "I don't care! That gives you no right to harm my little sister." Layla butted in. "t-ten minutes y-younger." I rolled my eyes and continued. "I love her and I just got her back, I am not giving her up! And you cannot do anything to break it. So leave and never come back!" I shouted at him. "I go to this school! I cant leave! And don't worry about Layla, I will get my back on you eventually. And when I do you will regret ever making a fool of me on the great wall of china!" he said walking off. Leaving Me holding Layla who was scared to death, poor kid. And Brody who went to go get Kim.

~time skip~

LAYLAS POV

"Are you sure you don't want some hot chocolate. Or a blanket. You can have some food, pizza-" I butted in. "jack!" I shouted. "im totally fine." I said, my voice going up an octave. Honestly, I am really scared. Kai **(A/N dun dun dun! Kai was the one who was going to take Layla… just read the before paragraph ^) **could kidnap me at any time. But I wouldn't worry jack. Wait, thoughts? Twin telepathy, yeah it does exist. **(A/N the little star thingies * will be jack and Layla mentally talking) ***you should have told me Layla.* I rolled my eyes at his little comment. *I didn't want to worry you. I know you care but I hate worrying you.* I said honestly. Jack walked into the room. "Kido are you alright." I hate it when he calls me that. "im not a kid! Im only 10 minutes younger than you." I said as I got up and put my shoes on.. "and where do you think you're going?" Jack asked me with his arms crossed and standing in front of the door. "im going out, to brody's." I said pushing him out of the way. "No your not. Layla, I love you but I am not letting you out after what happened." he said taking my hand and walking to the couch leaving me no choice but to follow him. "Brody can protect me you know." I said barely whispering. "well look what happened last time. I don't care how much you beg me, I am not letting you out. It is for your own safety." he said.

~**time skip~**

JACKS POV

"Please, is there any way you can make sure she is safe?" I asked the office getting really ticked off. "im sorry jack, but I cant do that." the receptionist (Miss Sarah) said. "but Miss Sarah-" I butted in. "im sorry Jack. But Kai wont go near Layla, I can assure you that. No off you go, class is about to start." she said typing on her laptop ignoring me completely.

I walked off sighing and running my hand through my hair. "Jack! you are in so much trouble..." Kim said walking up to me and grabbing my wrist pulling me to class. "what did I do?" I asked her dumbfounded. "Kai told the principal you and Layla tried to break his leg." she said not looking at me. "wait, where _is _Layla?" I asked. Kim stopped walking. She turned around and looked at me. "you're not gonna like where they have put her..." she trailed off. "where have they put her Kim!" I said worry clearly showing in my voice. "Maximum lockdown detention." she mumbled as fast as she could. I ran off leaving Kim in the hallways.

I knocked on the door of maximum lock down door detention and a smug Kai opened it. "Hi Jackson, I presume you're looking for Layla?" he said. I nodded my head cautiously. he opened the door slightly to reveal a horrified Layla tied up and tape over her mouth with blood dripping from her forehead, and other limbs. "Layla..." I barely said, my voice raspy. "I told you I would get revenge." Kai said smugly with a smirk on his face. "What have you done to my lovely sister? How can you…" I said. I saw Kim come in and kick Kai where the sun totally doesn't shine. "Ouch good one Kim!" I shouted as I helped her beat Layla's captors up. We helped Layla down and as she was in my arms asleep my eyes locked with Kim's. I got lost in her brown pools of eyes. We inched closer and closer when Layla had to go and snore. "sooo…" I said as I stroked Layla's hair but kept my focus on Kim. "sooo…" she answered back. Again, we inched closer and closer. Out lips met…


	8. Chapter 8

**_KIMS POV _**

"Wow." I said. "Wow" Jack repeated as my forehead leant against his. "Okay we really need to stop copying each other's words." He said laughing slightly. "~knock knock~"

**_JACKS POV_**

I got up to answer the door, and a girl with sleek brown hair that goes to the middle of her back, and in a cheer leading outfit stood in the doorway. I noticed she has another cheer leading outfit and trainers **(A/N if you are in America, trainers are sneakers but English people call it trainers lol) **"and you are?" I said looking really bored. "Is Layla here?" The girl said. Before I could say anything, Layla went in front of me. "Hey Lexi." She said, okay, im guessing the girl is called Lexi. "Who's this Layla?" I asked while noticing that Lexi was giving Layla the items in her hands. "Graces cousin, gotta go; bye Jack." She said walking out the door. "We are gonna go to practise then the beach, wanna come Kim?" Layla asked ignoring my presence. Kim nodded and walked out of the door following Lexi and Layla.

**_KIMS POV_**

"It is not funny! Do not laugh." Layla said as we walked down to the beach. "it is totally funny. You are wearing a 50 tiara, white trainers and a blue cheerleading outfit." I said between fits of laughter. A smirk grew on her face and she was about to say something when someone but there arms around her waist, and out of reflex she turned around and flipped them. "Oh my gosh, im so sorry Brody!" she said when she realised who it was while helping him up. "It's alright. Reflexes, I understand. Can I talk to you for a moment please? Privately please." He said as he laughed nervously. Layla nodded and they walked away. "Those two are so in love." I said to Lexi who was texting…on my phone?! "Lexi who are you texting?" I asked curiously. I saw a smirk form across her face. "Oh Just lover boy" She said as If it was no big deal. My eyes widened. "What did you say!?" I asked annoyed. "Nothin' much, btw he might be coming." I felt hands covering my eyes. "Guess who." The voice said. "I don't have to guess, it isn't hard." I could mentally imagine Jacks smirk disappear into his eyes narrowing. "Idiot" he said playfully. "She loves you too. Hey lover boy, the sun is setting, why you don't take Kim for a walk on the beach" Lexi said. Jack looked at me for answerers about the Lover boy thing. "God knows. "Guess what." She said bouncing in her seat. I and Jack said what at the same time and she said. "im 97% god." I looked confused and Lexi explained. "Well god walks on water, cucumber is 97% water, I can walk on cucumber so I am 97% god." She said looking quite pleased with herself. I ignored her and jack grabbed my hand and taking me along the beach right where a blanket and picnic box was. "Surprise"


End file.
